


Lick it better

by mooseintheocean



Series: All the Wincest in my head [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, little ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:18:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1730840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooseintheocean/pseuds/mooseintheocean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's back hurts. Dean knows why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lick it better

Sam slept next to him on his stomach, face turned to Dean. It isn’t very often when he wakes up before his younger brother, but he really likes it. Sam is so peaceful this days, nightmares so rare he sometimes forgets about them completely.

When Sam wakes up, he catches Dean staring at his back worrying his lower lip.

"Dean stop being a creep", he said without any heat, little smile playing on his lips.

"I'm sorry", Dean replied quietly.

"It's okay dude. I know this is a default setting for you."

"Shut up, bitch. I was talking about this", he said and move his hand over Sam's back. Younger Winchester yelped in pain.

"What the fuck, jerk!" In one quick move he turned around on his back and then a wave of sharp pain radiated from around his shoulder blades. He sat upright.

"Seriously, what the fuck?!" He tried to look over his shoulder.

"I said I'm sorry", Dean traced one finger gently through his baby brother's back and kissed the nape of his neck.

"What did you do to me?"

"You remember last night?"

"Oh…", he blushed, he remembered the way Dean dug his fingernails into his back with each trust of Sam's hips and how amazingly good it felt back then, but now not so much.

"Does it look as awful as it feel?"

"Er… It looks like some fairies in high heels made a tap dancing party on your back", Dean's gentle fingers still tracing apologetically over the angry red marks on Sam's shoulder blades and the small of his back.

Sam just gave him incredulous look.

"How did you even come up with this comp...? You know what, I don't even wanna know."

Dean just shrugged, dropped one more kiss to Sam’s shoulder and move to go to the bathroom, but Sam grabbed his hand and studied it for awhile.

"Wait, your nails are blunt. No way you could do this."

"Well, your royal skin is so delicate, princess, so no wonder…"

"Dean…", Sam interrupted, not letting go of his brother wrist. It was Dean's turn to blush.

"Alright, alright… You gave it to me so fucking good yesterday, and I'm pretty sure that even if I had no freaking fingers at all, I'd still leave some scratches on you. And I said I'm sorry, I really am, but I'm not the only one responsible for it."

"You don't look sorry to me", Sam said, but he was smiling, it was nice to hear things like this from Dean.

"Well, I can't be. It looks kinda hot".

Sam’s eyes darken, he licked his lips, "I think you should lick it better, you know as apology"

Well Dean couldn’t agree more. 


End file.
